Humans and Demons
by XxXxFading DreamxXxX
Summary: When you have failed one of the people that are precious to you, how do you cope, how do you say goodbye? NaruHina but no focus on pairings.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto [otherwise Sasuke wouldn't be such an emotional retard, Sakura would have given up on him and gone to a calmer (maybe) Lee for comfort and Naruto and Hinata would be dating.]

_Humans and demons_ _Failure_

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

**I have always been fascinated by the world around me. The tree's that start off so small and yet grow so tall. The animals that fight for survival each and every day. Most of all though it is the human race that I wish to understand… and those that they condemn.**

**The Demons of the same flesh and blood, those who are hated more than any other being, those that suffer and the few among them who have found the peace, friendship and love that they so deserve. These humans who suffer so much through no fault or choice of there own who are condemned to a life of hate. These beings have come to be known as Jinchuuriki. They are the so-called 'Bakemono' the demons of the human race. The more that I have lingered watching the more I have understood about the humans and the more I have hated and despised them.**

**These 'Bakemono' the human sacrifices of the human race all because of nine demons. In my lifetime I have killed and tortured many, I have felt no regret. There is one human who I have caused endless suffering to. A village has hated him, the one that he endeavours to protect, to love. This human is my Kit, he is my heir and he is one who is deserving of kindness and love. **

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

_Friendship, kindness… joy. Small words for such glorious, wonderful feelings._

_Despair, loneliness… hate. Words that should never have been created for feelings that should never be felt. These three words describe my life perfectly. They are words that would be better forgotten, and yet they are words that I cling to as if my life depends on them, they are some of the few things that I know will not betray me. Love can turn to hate, joy to despair, and kindness changes to cold eyes, dark looks and closed faces. I was subject to this treatment for twelve years with almost no reprieve. For twelve years the only kind words I received was from an old man who cooked Ramen and his daughter. For twelve years I never understood why. For twelve years I believed that I was a failure, it took a long time for me to truly stop believing that I was, for all the cheer that showed on my face, I had a mask harder to penetrate than Kakashi's._

_That was all before you came and started to pull away my mask… You saved me without even trying…_

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

"So this is where you vanished to." She waited a few moments for a reply, she noted that the normally animated and loud ninja was for once silent and did not move a muscle. _This is hard for you isn't it? He was a part of your family, one of your precious people, wasn't he?_ "She's worried about you, everyone is."

He did not reply nor did he appear to have even noticed her arrival he was so deeply lost in memories or thought. After several more moments of silence the blonde male looked over his shoulder, a tear slid down his cheek slowly making it's way over three scar like whisker marks that adorned his face. Before the tear had a chance to reach the ground his pink haired companion was holding tight to the waist of her teammate and friend, comforting the man she thought of as a little brother.

"I… failed him Sakura, at the moment he needed me the most, and I failed him." His voice was only a husky shell of the normally vibrant, loud and obnoxious sounds that would come from the blonde.

The two stood together tears falling fast now as both thought of their teammate and friend, the good times and the bad, the trials and hardships that they had overcome together.

No longer would they see him skulking around the village hiding from the many women who sought after him.

They would never again see their friend.

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

"Hinata-Hime, I'm back…" Blue eyes bore into pale indigo, both were stunningly beautiful and they each held a dark history of long years spent alone. Each had found happiness in the other that was unrivalled and unbreakable. _My Princess…to see you always makes my heart gladden._ A small smile adorned the pained face of the blue-eyed male as he held the gaze of his most precious person.

One was battle hardened and held hidden scars still healing, the other showed her wounds to the world for any to see, proud of how she had overcome them.

Separated they were unrivalled in any battle by all but a select few who had known of their weaknesses, together however the two were known to be able to move mountains. Namely the Hyuuga clan… they had had the help of a select few and together they had changed the Hyuuga clan for the better, Naruto had been able to modify the caged bird seal that was placed on every branch member, now all Hyuuga wore a seal that would protect their Kekkai Genkai from being taken, when all Chakra was drained from the body or the eye's removed the Kekkai Genkai would be destroyed and no trace of it would be found in the body.

The council of elders had also suffered at the hands of the two inseparable lovers; they had been subject to multiple pranks in the few yet prosperous years that Naruto had been the Rokudaime. The village however loved and respected their Hokage who looked so much like the beloved Yondaime that it was uncanny, although of course a few of the Hokage's friends along with the council knew the truth of that fact, the Yondaime's legacy had lived to become the Rokudaime Hokage against all odds the orphan and dead last had become the strongest and was an excellent strategist but more importantly (to Naruto at least) he now also had the largest family of anyone in Konoha.

"Naruto-kun? You know he wouldn't want you to be sad about this, he knows that you have suffered enough." _So do I. I'm worried about you Naruto._

"…Hai, he also knows that I have you to keep me out of trouble, and he knows that I have you to watch my back. He knows that I am finally happy, I only wish that he will be too." _Kami if your listening care for him all right, he's one of my important people and I will protect them from anything that will do them harm, you had better care for him._

"Naruto-kun? When… when is it?" She watched her loves internal struggle… as the Hokage he had the duty to arrange the funeral for such an important Konoha nin.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he replied in a voice as void of emotions as he could make. "In three days… his name will be added to the stone then too."_ A job that can only be performed by the Hokage…_

With a sigh he walked over to the window of his office, a clone sat nearby muddled in misery, it was his turn to do paperwork leaving the original the freedom that all other Hokage's had been denied. With a smirk he remembered the day that Tsunade had first seen how he had been doing paperwork. She had been so angry that she had thrown the clone out of the window that Jiraiya had been entering along with… He stopped that memory nearly as soon as it started, he would have to get used to the idea that his friend was gone, but for now it was too painful and so he pushed the memory out of his mind.

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

_Just one more day until its official and you'll be one of Konoha's many fallen heroes. It will be strange seeing your name on the stone. No matter what has happened I still expect you to come running around the corner with a horde of women chasing you. I can't seem to think of you as being dead. You were always there, whenever I needed you._

_They miss you, you know. Especially Naruto, he blames himself, he says he wasn't fast enough. He was the one that found your body you know. He had been the fastest, the one who was the most worried._

"Naruto? …" "It's too late he's already gone… I was too late…I failed him."

"_**Naruto! You have to calm down! Think about what your doing! Naruto, he sacrificed himself for you… don't make his death worthless…"**_

_He needs you now more than ever; you were the only one who could ever really aggravate him enough that he would forget all of his troubles… He needs you._

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

"People of Konoha. Today is a day of mourning… today is a day where Konoha truly loses a great Shinobi and friend. Today is a day where Konoha loses a nin of amazing strength and character. Each of your lives will have been changed by this great man…" As he spoke the Hokage's voice broke, today he would lose one of his greatest friends to the inescapable fate of death. Today he would commemorate the life of that friend, today he would end his mourning, it had been there truce, neither would mourn for the other for longer than three days… the day that if possible they would be buried and the other would fulfil the others dream.

One by one the citizens of Konoha walked up to the grave each placing a white rose on top, each thought of the times they had spent with each other.

The sky darkened as the line became shorter, as the last three shinobi walked towards the pile of roses that encased their friend the rain started to fall.

Two more white roses were placed together; the last person to place a rose hesitated. He stopped suddenly and quickly bit his thumb letting the blood fall onto the rose in his hand. "We will always be family…" The young man walked the last few steps and held the rose above the rest. As he finally placed the rose onto the pile the drops of blood formed into a familiar pattern, it was a perfect match, he smiled sadly as the coffin was lowered into the ground, the red blood in among the roses stood out, making him chuckle slightly, They were family, even though they were separated by blood in life now in death at least one of them would share the same blood, even if it is in an obscure way.

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

A newly carved name seemed to shine in the sudden sunlight. The rain had stopped, only a few drops would fall now and then. The blonde haired Hokage walked slowly towards the name that he had carved so recently. "I promised that I would not mourn you after today… I never break my promises. Although I shall not mourn you don't worry, I'll never forget you."

"Ero-Sennin, you always knew that this would happen didn't you, Jiraiya… goodbye old friend, say hello to tou-san for me will you…"

The sun shone brightly enveloping the blonde and the stone that stood before him, he looked up and smiled into the warm sunlight, he would fulfil his friends dream, he would live the life that his perverted sensei had always wanted him to have.

Jiraiya-sensei, thank you…

The blonde Hokage walked away from the light bathed stone; as he walked the sunlight spread, soon all the clouds had gone, the blue sky shined down upon Konoha, all was quiet, and all was peaceful.

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

The human race were such a strange people, as one they could hate a being for something that they could not control, and then they would give another such unconditional love, they are so different from us.

**I have watched as the boy I was sealed inside was beaten and hated.**

**I have also watched as that same boy discovered friendship and love.**

**Finally I have watched, as that boy became a young man, one who was respected and loved. My Kit has become someone that people love and respect because he is strong, but also because he has never given up. **

**The life of a Hokage is never long, but at least they have the love and respect of a village, at least my Kit has found what he has searched for, for so long.**

**The life of a Hokage is filled with sadness and joy, with love and hate. The life of a Jinchuuriki is almost the same. My Kit was destined for greatness, and there were people who knew that from the beginning.**

**I now understand what it means to be a human… It is to love and be loved, to hate and be hated.**

**The life of a human is one wrought with danger, they live they love they die. That is why they are born to live, they are born to fight for survival, to fight for love, and for family. To be human is to forever be moving forward, and to always be looking back, to live in the present and to watch the past. To learn from mistakes and to create new problems.**

**The life of a human is short, but in that lifetime they never stop moving. They are an interesting race, and I find that I cannot hate them as I once did. I was just like them; I judged them before I knew them, just as they judged the Kit before they knew him.**

**We are not so different after all.**

**Humans and Demons.**

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

_-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-__-_-_-_

**well that's the end, hope you liked it, please review now…**

**Sorry about the ending I know it was bad, and really rushed, **

**but I couldn't seem to write the ending well enough.**

**NOW, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
